Harry Potter and the Mysteries of the Past
by NessieThompson
Summary: Post DH- This story starts at the end of the 'Final Battle' it is about fallowing all the couples H/G, R/Hr, N/H, ext. this story will also include a new pairing... George and Luna. NOT WRITING RIGHT NOW


Harry Potter and the Mysteries of the Past

Bat Bogey Hex

Finally the battle was over and Harry could go on being someone that he thought he had lost all sight of in the past year, Harry. The name meant almost nothing to him any more and he knew that it probably wouldn't until he found out who he was. He knew that who he was, was not the person the Dumbledore or Voldemort had told him it was who he thought he was. And at this point he wasn't really sure if he wanted or trusted himself enough to figure it out yet. He walked through the halls towards the Gryffindor common room with his two best friends beside him. They were both as silent as he was contemplating their own thoughts as well. "Harry!" called a voice behind him. He knew instantly who it was and dreaded talking to her even now. "Not now Cho," he called back trying not t sound to rude but wanting only one person to be calling his name right now, Ginny. Harry knew that Ginny would probably never forgive him because he left her like that, leading her to believe that he was dead. He had heard her crying as soon as Hagrid had brought his supposed lifeless body into the hall and only wanting on thing, to jump up and hold he in his arms telling her that everything was okay but he knew that the couldn't. "Harry wait up!" Cho yelled again.

"I said not now Cho," He yelled back his anger rising.

"Harry!" said Cho again her voice right behind him. She grabbed onto his arm and turned him around. "Harry," she said in a breathless voice.

"No, really Cho. _Not now!_"

"Cho, come on. Leave him alone," Ron said his own anger rising.

"What is it Cho. Seeing as you don't look like you want to go away any time soon I might as well answer your questions." Harry spoke harshly knowing exactly what she really wanted but not wanting it himself. At that she kissed him full in the mouth. At that moment she was hit with the infamous Bat Bogey Hex strait in the back of her head.

"You filthy squib! Get away from Harry!" yelled a voice hat made Harry's stomach flip.

"Cho go to the hospital wing," _not that I care if it does any damage_. Harry finished internally. Cho ran down the hall past a pair of scared looking sixth years to the hospital wing.

"Gin-" He started to say, but Ginny was already half way down the hall sobbing. "I'd better-"

"No, Harry you stay here I'll talk to her," Hermione said in a friendly but warning voice.

"But I-" he started again.

"Girl talk." And that was enough to silence him. Whatever girls said to one another to make them feel better was a mystery to him. Ron mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'Girls.'

"God, I hate Cho Chang!" Harry said loudly.

Two hours later Hermione came down from the girl's dorm. She sat down in Ron's lap and before Harry or Ron could say anything she said, "I think you may need to forgive her. She pretty upset Harry," she said in a motherly voice. "I know you didn't really do anything but she you're the only one that she has to forgive."

"I know but how can I talk to her? Boys can't get into the boys dorm," Harry questioned her.

"Harry," Hermione said in an exasperated tone. "You don't seriously believe that the teachers would keep up the wards after what's just happened do you?"

"Oh, well I guess not." After a few moments Hermione spoke again.

"Well, _go!_" and with that Harry went up to the girls dorm.

When he got to the girls dorm Harry saw a large group of girls hovered around one bed in the far corner.

"Ahem. Um can I talk to Ginny alone please?" Harry said shyly. Facing Voldemort was nothing compared to facing a huge group of protective girls. But after much grumbling they left leaving the slim figure of a beautiful woman with fiery red hair with back to him. Harry walked across the room and sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. "Gin, I err… I'm sorry…" he said in a meaningful tone. "Ginny, please turn around… I know that I was a jerk to leave you like that… a stupid git. And you don't know how much you mean to me. You don't know how much it killed me to leave you, to save you from the clutches of Voldemort first on the day of Dumbledore's funeral than on the Bill and Fleur's wedding day. Both days were supposed to be filled with love. Nor do you know how much it killed me to leave you and go on an expedition with out you. Because I knew that I was leaving you to Voldemort like fresh meat to a hungry dog. And when I was away all I wanted was to see your face no matter if I died to do it. And every night with out a skip I watched the Marauders map for that tiny dot that meant you. I felt like a bad person doing it but it was the only way that I could get through the day, the night even with out you, because I knew that as long as you were alive I part of me would always be there with you… the truth is I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley." Harry didn't notice until a soft hand reached up to wipe a tear from his cheek that Ginny had turned around. She was now sitting up on the bed with one hand on his cheek their faces only inches apart, tears were streaming down her face to. "Gin, I-," Harry started but Ginny silenced him by placing finger to his lips. "I forgive you and I am sorry but most of all I love you too," Ginny said and with that she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

GPOV

As I walked around the corner heading to the Gryffindor common room I saw Ron and Hermione staring at two people who looked like they were kissing with shocked expressions. Then I realized who the two people kissing were Harry and Cho! "Batboogers!" I whispered under my breath with rage, aiming the spell at Cho's head, the spell struck hard and perfectly aimed. Every one looked my way in shock; tears were already streaming down my face. I was hurt I thought that Harry had cared for me but obviously not. I heard _him_ say something telling Cho to go to the hospital wing. Maybe Harry cared about her. At that thought more tears streamed down my face and a sob broke from my chest fallowed by others. "Gin-," I heard Harry call. I had not notice that I was already running down the hall.

When I got to the door of the common room Hermione caught up with me. She enveloped me in a hug knowing that I didn't want her to say anything at the moment. "It's not what it seems," she whispered to me softly.

"Humph," I snorted.

"Seriously Ginny, Cho literally attacked him in the hallway. He hates her… he loves you."

"Humph."

"Come on let's go to the dorm you can have a shower and think it over," she said in a motherly tone pulling me through the portrait whole.

After I had a shower and changed a mob of girls swarmed me. They all asked what was wrong but I didn't answer nor was I paying attention to any one question. After awhile the girls- knowing that they wouldn't get anything out of me- resorted to just sitting on the edges of my bed and comforting me. I looked out of the window knowing that it was stupid to be this upset over a tiny little thing but it hurt. I think it hurt all the more because I had thought Harry was dead just hours before. What seemed like forever later I heard a male voice asking if he could have a moment alone with me, I knew whom it was instantly, Harry. His husky voice made my stomach flip when I heard it. I felt someone sit down on the edge of my bed. With tons of emotion in his voice he said a long touching speech about how sorry he was. Sometime during I rolled over and sat up tears streaming down my face, as they were his. "Gin, I-," Harry started but I put a finger to his lips. "I forgive you and I am sorry but most of all I love you too," I said while moving my hand. I kissed him softly than pulled back looking into his eyes I could see that there was no doubt, he loved me to.

_(A/N So that is the first chapter, I really hope you like it an please review!)_

_ooo (hugs)_

_Ginny Thompson_


End file.
